Queen of All Pokemon
Continuing on their journey, Ash and his friends stop and their Pokémon enjoy another fine meal prepared by Brock. Golbat begins to act strangely and flies away. Brock, Ash and Misty chase after the Flying-type and end up at an archaeological dig. When they meet the intelligent and beautiful archaeologist, Tierra, she explains her ultra-sonic equipment had just been destroyed and perhaps its errant waves attracted Golbat. She also tells our heroes of an ancient golden mask and scepter, once belonging to a queen who had the power to control all Pokémon. She is now looking for a buried temple said to contain these two priceless artifacts and asks Brock if his Golbat will use its Sonic attack to help her locate the exact placement of the temple. Overhearing our heroes, Team Rocket employs their latest mechanical menace, the Dig-a-Tron to beat the gang to the temple. When Jessie dons the mask and scepter she has the power to control all Pokémon. She first tries her powers out on James' Victreebel and then Meowth, making him do a dance. When Ash and friends arrive at the temple, Jessie takes control over Pikachu, Geodude, Onix and Golbat, however Golbat manages to break loose of the spell and starts to attack Jessie. Onix then helps Team Rocket to escape from the temple up onto solid ground but when Jessie and Pikachu cross a strange marking on the ground, the spell breaks and Pikachu uses its Thunderbolt attack on Jessie. Meanwhile, during Team Rocket's escape, the temple starts to crumble and Golbat gets trapped under some fallen rocks but with the help of Brock, manages to escape. Our heroes then make it back to up to the surface where they see Pikachu shocking Jessie with Thunderbolt. Tierra explains that the power of the mask and staff only works within the home of the queen, upon hearing this Team Rocket jump back into the Dig-a-tron (which turns into a rocket) and begin to make an escape. Ash sends out Noctowl to chase the trio alongside Golbat, however the Dig-a-tron is too fast for both Flying-type Pokémon. Brock offers some encouraging words to Golbat and upon hearing this, Golbat begins to evolve into Crobat! Now with a much faster speed, Crobat catches up with Team Rocket and uses its wings to slice the Dig-a-tron into pieces. Team Rocket fall onto the ground below and Jessie attempts to grab the gold mask and staff, but she is blocked by the newly evolved Crobat. It's not long until Ash and friends catch up and Team Rocket get their usual zap of Thunderbolt before flying far away into the sky. The gang leave behind Tierra who is excited about the new discovery and carry on their journey. Pokemon * Onix (Brock's) * Geodude (Brock's) * Golbat (Brock's, evolves) * Crobat (Brock's, newly evolved; debut) * Victreebel (James's) * Beedrill (fantasy) * Pidgeotto (fantasy) * Gengar (fantasy) * Dragonite (fantasy) * Charizard * Pidgeot * Team Rocket's Meowth Screenshots 442-1.jpg 439-0.jpg 392-3.jpg 390-1.jpg 388-0.jpg 387.jpg 380-1463171029.jpg 375.jpg 359-2.jpg 374-1.jpg 357.jpg 293-1463171023.jpg 356-1.jpg 292-1463171021.jpg 286-3.jpg 289-1463171020.jpg 285-1463171018.jpg 279-3.jpg 278-1463171016.jpg 255-2.jpg 254-0.jpg 248-3.jpg 228-2.jpg 215-1463171006.jpg 212-0.jpg 211-1.jpg 210-1463170999.jpg 201-1463170999.jpg 194-2.jpg 181-3.jpg 180-2.jpg 178-1463170992.jpg 176-1463170991.jpg 168-1463170990.jpg 167-1463170989.jpg 166-1463170988.jpg 165-2.jpg 160-1463170985.jpg 164-2.jpg 155-3.jpg 159-1463170985.jpg 157-1463170985.jpg 152-1463170985.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Possession Category:Red Hair Category:Divas Category:Animal Empathy Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Reincarnation Category:Homo Magi Category:Slave Category:Legendary Character Category:Queen Category:Johto Region Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Deceased Category:Screenshots Category:C Class Category:Wand Magic Category:Female Category:Spiritual Aura